Talk:Destroyer Bow
Thats a pretty horrible model/skin. Just as much as a letdown as the tormented skins. :Hideous. Arshay Duskbrow 22:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT) : Stormbow > this. (but stormbow > everything..) 86.83.15.245 14:43, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Why can't we have nice things... Enigma 16:25, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Asura bows are pretty nice, and there's the new Nooseknitter's Flatbow that I MUST have. Arshay Duskbrow 17:22, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::Nooseknitter's is just the Aureate Longbow skin... I'm all about the new Silverwing Recurve Bow. Tain 00:17, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes, but Nooseknitter's is a Flatbow, not a Longbow, which makes it fantastic. I always liked the skin, but personally I find Longbows completely useless (along with Shortbows and Hornbows...) Arshay Duskbrow 01:12, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Longbows are needed for PvP because they have a shorter flight time than Recurve Bows, which means your enemy has a smaller chance of dodging the attack. Recurve Bows are your primary weapon, however, but Longbows are still needed for when you need the range. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 10:51, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::You got that backwards... Recurves have the shorter flight time. Tain 14:29, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Woops, I meant shorter flighttime than Flatbows. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:29, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::rant You have GOT to be utterly s******* me... really... THIS is the mighty Destroyer Bow? This just look HORRIBILE. No joke, when i saw the other Destroyer Weapons i thought, hey, maybe they got a cool bow with small gibbers of lava on it and with sharp edges that just makes it look badass. But no.. we get a teacup-styled bow. It gives me the feeling of a teacup, don't know why. It's just that lame. /rant --Cosmitz 09:00, 6 September 2007 (CDT) It is a pretty fugly looking skin, the Torment weapons are much nicer looking, which is a real shame. RTSFirebat 03:19, 10 September 2007 (CDT) : /pity for the poor soul who had to buy this ... thingCardsharp 04:58, 10 September 2007 (CDT) With all the reusing of skins in GWEN I'm astounded that they wouldn't have thought to use something like an Azure Recurve Bow moddle and make the crystals orange and such. GW-Aranel 19:10, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Would have been better imo, but I guess that's too close to an Amber Longbow.. Tain 19:27, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::Darn thing also clips on male Elite Druid 86.128.223.97 19:36, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::My main char is a ranger, and naturally, I get the most horrible looking weapon. No bright, animated glowing edge, say or change in brightness when fired. I will prolly only get it for GW2--of course not knowing what the hell that will mean, since (as usual) ANET gives us no real info :::Not as ugly as the Storm Bow but it comes close, yuck! --J0ttem™ 22:56, 27 January 2008 (UTC) It is definitely not one of the best bows, just save up about 100k and buy a Bow of the Hierophant. I must say however that it looks ton better in the close up by clicking on the image, you can actually see the lava. I'd get it just to put it in my HoM, more stuff for me to collect in GW2 :P